Discutível Perfeição
by Lanaa
Summary: Lily se recusa a continuar com essa discutível perfeição. Ora, uma princesa também briga, encrenca, esperneia, berra e fala palavrão! É nesse ínterim que as tão famosas brigas entre Lily e James começam.


**Discutível Perfeição **

_O início da outra Evans..._

Ela caminhava pelo corredor, os materiais segurados firmemente pela mão branca e delicada. Os cabelos ruivos se balançavam contra o ar gélido que assolava aquela manhã fria de outono. Olhos verdes brilhantes reparando alguma decoração ali e acolá, olhos espertos e, às vezes, arredios. As vestes pousavam perfeitamente sobre seu corpo quase perfeito, um corpo que não era muito cheio de curvas e nem todo reto.

Seu nome era pequeno e ao mesmo tempo forte. Doce e delicado misturado com a firmeza e a fortaleza. Lily Evans. Apenas Lily Evans. Quintanista da casa que fazia jus à sua personalidade, a valente Grifinória.

Lily era inteligente, uma _expert_ em Feitiços e quase uma mestra em Poções. Podia-se dizer que chegava próxima, tratando-se de Poções, a Severus Snape, um aluno da Sonserina, judiado pela escola, mas muito brilhante. Lily também era considerada muito bonita e sua fama ultrapassava as fronteiras da escola onde estudava. Já fora capa de uma famosa revista, e foi nessa ocasião que recebera um carinhoso apelido: Princesa.

A princesa de Hogwarts causou _frisson_ até nos mais resistentes corações masculinos. Conseqüentemente ampliou a inveja por parte da ala feminina. Sua beleza, personalidade e tudo que dissesse a respeito a Lily Evans fora transformada na perfeição. Na discutível perfeição.

Afinal, como um mortal poderia chegar à perfeição? Lily Evans era completamente desconhecida quando ainda cursava o seu terceiro ano. Após a capa de revista, a beleza enfim descoberta, sua inteligência também se tornou conhecida por toda a escola. E não muito tempo depois, várias pessoas a caracterizavam como a encarnação da perfeição. Da discutível perfeição. Porque ninguém sabe, na verdade, o que representa a perfeição. Mas Lily chegara, ou pelo menos para os mais pessimistas, próxima a busca incessante das pessoas de ser a perfeição.

Até que numa manhã cinzenta (precisamente naquela manhã) de poucos amigos Lily se revoltou. Tinha se transformado num monstro graças ao que as pessoas achavam dela. Ela não era assim, lembrava-se de viver uma vida medianamente feliz até antes do terceiro ano. Depois sua vida se transformara numa desgraça. Algumas de suas amigas afastaram por pura inveja, outros se aproximaram por interesse e o pior era aturar um certo garoto que se achava o último biscoitinho do único pacote. Esse tal garoto jurou a meio mundo que conquistaria a Princesa de Hogwarts; depois desse juramento absurdo a vida de Lily passou a ser um inferno.

"Droga, lá vem o insuportável!" pensou Lily quando notou a presença nada agradável do tal garoto se aproximando.

Lily tentou se desviar por um corredor, mas não conseguiu. Uma multidão de aluninhas da Lufa-Lufa se amontoava perto dali, bloqueando o corredor todo, pois pediam uma espécie de autógrafo para o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Sr. Sparrow. Lily então pensou em voltar pelo caminho, mas também não conseguiu. Já era tarde demais, a mão de James Potter já havia agarrado seu ombro.

- O que foi Potter? – perguntou ela delicadamente, franzindo o cenho.

- Olá, Lily. – O rapaz fez um aceno com a mão e ajeitou os óculos para se parecer apresentável à garota. – Bem, eu vim convidar você para o baile que vai...

- Mais um Potter? – cortou Lily.

- Esse vai acontecer em Hogsmeade.

- O último baile também não ia acontecer lá? – perguntou ela fazendo o favor de refrescar a memória do também companheiro de casa.

James hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- É que esse não é bem um baile... – começou ele com uma carinha contorcida. – Eu não queria espantá-la dizendo que se tratava de uma festinha particular dos Marotos, já que você é tão delicada, a princesinha de Hog...

- Por favor, Potter, eu não gosto que me chamem assim!

- Olha só, eu pensei que tinha sido você mesma que tinha criado esse apelido – disse James com um ar de interrogação.

Um sorriso forçado apareceu no rosto de Lily e, tão logo apareceu, desapareceu. Ela começou a bater o pé no chão, enquanto o jovem a sua frente explicava alguns pontos da tal festa, e mostrava-se falsamente interessada.

- Então, o Sirius vai ficar responsável com o som e o Remus com os comes e bebes. Eu e o Peter ficamos responsáveis em chamar o pessoal.

- Ah, então vai mais gente?

- Claro, festa sem gente não é festa. – Ele deu um sorrisão grande. – Eu me certifiquei pessoalmente que eu que teria o prazer de te convidar, a garota mais perfeita e tal...

- POTTER! – E ela se descontrolou, pela primeira vez. Sua tez combinou com a cor dos cabelos, um vermelho escarlate. Seu grito ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo chamar a atenção até mesmo das tietes do Prof. Sparrow. Ela se recompôs e repetiu o sobrenome de James um pouco mais baixo.

- O que aconteceu, princesa? – aproximou –se preocupadamente, uma preocupação que ia mais além de uma simples preocupação.

- Nada – respondeu se virando para se controlar.

Respirando um pouco mais ofegante, Lily sentiu a mão do rapaz subir por suas costas até pousar em seus sedosos cabelos. Lentamente ela tirou as mãos tendenciosas e postou-se frontalmente a James, com um olhar perverso, nunca visto antes em toda vida. Ela começou dizer

_- Por favor, não me idealize. Assim você está fadado ao deslize. Verdade seja dita, nada mais me irrita do que essa estupidez._

- O que você está dizendo Lily?

- _É melhor você ter certeza, tô longe de ser a Madre Tereza. Não pise no meu calo ou viro bicho e falo o que não quer ouvir!_

Lily parecia cantar uma música, o tom com que falava era bem melodioso.

_- Admito, eu vivo maquiada. Minha vida é mesmo tão sofisticada. Saiba, esse glamour não dura o tempo inteiro. Eu também preciso ir ao banheiro._

- Lily, eu...

- _A princesa também sente, chora, sofre, sonha e ouve não. Eu prefiro a verdade a essa discutível perfeição. A princesa também briga, encrenca, berra e fala palavrão. Me recuso a buscar essa discutível perfeição._

- Mas você é a perfeição, Lily Evans!

- _Já tá mais que comprovado. Mentira um dia escorre pelo ralo. Taxada de mimada, Rapunzel aprisionada. Eu nem vou ligar._

James se manteve calado, apenas observando as palavras serem proferidas em um ritmo alucinante, como se fossem produzidas da mais profunda escuridão.

- _Mas vê se pelo menos mude o texto ou tá arriscando o seu emprego. Pense grande, o seu destino é bem maior. Tenha fé do que ficar caçando alguém para pegar no pé._

Com as mãos fechadas fortemente, Lily fez um movimento de basta e continuou séria, o olhar petrificado no rapaz, a música saindo de sua boca:

- _Preste atenção, tome cuidado. Boca fechada não entra mosquito, diz o ditado. Respeite meus longos anos de estrada. De boba é que eu não tenho nada. A princesa também sente, chora, sofre, sonha e ouve não, também mente, é inconseqüente, tem preguiça, perde a direção, porque ninguém nesse mundo é cem por cento..._

Ela estendeu o dedo para ele e terminou:

_- Cheio de razão!_

O silêncio reinou entre os dois por alguns poucos minutos, mas logo Lily tomou as rédeas e encarou James com mais seriedade.

- Satisfeito?

A boca entreaberta, por pouco uma gosma não saia pelo cantinho, James começou a bater palmas e a dizer ao mesmo tempo:

- Ótimo, brilhante e...

"POF"

Era uma vez James em pé e embasbacado. O violento tapa ministrado por Lily se fez ouvir a alguns metros, mais uma vez tirando a atenção das Lufa-Lufas. O rapaz, por sua vez, esfregando a mão no rosto onde a marca da mão de Lily se avermelhava, levantou-se e se pôs de frente à ruiva.

- Ficou doida?

- Eu sou doida, sempre fui, mas todo mundo dessa escola me colocou como perfeita! – Respirou um pouco, ciente de seu próximo ato, e gritou: - EU NÃO SOU PERFEITA! EU ME CANSEI DESSE RÓTULO QUE ME COLOCARAM! E POR ISSO EU ME LIBERTO DESSAS AMARRAS COMEÇANDO POR VOCÊ!

- Eu pensei que gostasse de mim, Evans - Era a primeira vez que a chamava somente de Evans. Sempre a referira como Lily, ou então por seu nome completo, mas algo de estranho o fez a chamar pelo sobrenome.

- Nunca gostei, sempre o achei convencido e detesto esse papinho de me conquistar. Tenha certeza de uma coisa nessa vida, Potter, você nunca me terá! – Ela apontou o dedo mais uma vez para a cara de James que, por pouco, não conseguiu furar os olhos por causa dos óculos do maroto.

O rapaz mudou sua fisionomia brincalhona de antes para uma outra bem pior.

- O que deu nessa sua cabeça pra você mudar assim? – perguntou ele, impertinente.

- PORQUE EU QUIS! – berrou Lily.

- Ei, não grite assim comigo, sua histérica! – retrucou James agarrando o braço de Lily e fazendo-a sacudir.

Após um ajuntamento, Lily tentando se safar e James tentando manter o corpo da ruiva próximo ao seu, os dois se separaram. Onde estava aquela Lily que fora descrita anteriormente? Sem dúvida sua fúria havia revelado a verdadeira Lily Evans. Histérica, esquentadinha, inconseqüente e outros mais adjetivos nada legais para se dizer a uma pequena dama. Sua fama parecia ter encoberto sua real personalidade, aquela mesma antes de ser descoberta pela escola e pelo mundo.

- Enfim eu consegui dizer tudo o que eu queria dizer a muito tempo – bufou ela, virando-se para o outro corredor apinhado de alunas.

Retornando para fitar a figura desconcertada de James, Lily completou:

- Seu ridículo!

Realmente desconcertado, mas não morto:

- Evans, você vai se arrepender de ter falado isso tudo para mim. Você ainda se rastejará aos meus pés pedindo clemência por um beijo meu!

- Ah, é? Ah, é mesmo? Nossa, quando vai ser isso?

- Muito em breve, princesinha!

Dito a palavra mortal, a palavra que Lily queria esquecer de uma vez por todas, o grito e o palavrão foram inevitáveis:

- EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA PRINCESINHA, PORRA!

James caiu numa imensa gargalhada, rolando ao chão como se fosse um menino de seis anos após ouvir uma piada.

"Afronta, uma grandiosa afronta que eu não vou suportar" Lily pensou, sacando sua varinha e apontando para o rapaz estirado. Antes de qualquer fagulha, uma mão pousou na varinha, a mão do Prof. Sparrow.

- O que é isso, Lily? – perguntou ele de testa franzida. O Sr. Sparrow possuía dois formosos olhos azuis, uma pele um pouco amorenada e um cabelo liso e sedoso que caía até a altura dos ombros.

- Isso é uma varinha, professor – disse friamente a ruiva, o olhar estagnado ante a presença do maroto, que ainda ria.

- Eu sei o que é uma varinha! – rosnou o professor de DCAT. – O que pretendia fazer, essa é a minha pergunta. Matá-lo?

- Essa era minha real vontade, professor – respondeu, quase que hipnotizada.

- Então pode parar com isso porque não é de seu feitio matar pessoas – O professor, aplaudido pelas fãs que acompanhavam a cena, afastou a varinha do peito de James e começou a conduzir a aluna pelo corredor, deixando o tumulto para trás. – Não podemos agir desse jeito, Lily – ele começou a explicar. – Já pensou como o país ficaria se cada um quisesse matar as pessoas por causa de picuinhas.

Mais calma, Lily pode balançar a cabeça concordando com o fato. Sua mudança parecia ter alterado sua mente.

- Então, uma aluna tão competente como você entende muito bem disso. Pois, afinal, você não é a princesinha de Hogwarts?

Era o que faltava para o lado animal de Lily, que fora recém-ativado graças a James, aparecer. Seu rosto não ficou de modo algum pervertido ou transfigurado de loucura. Apenas um semblante de pura irritação que surgia em conjunto com o vermelho escarlate.

Para um bom observador que notava os dois se afastarem, a visão que se teve após a gafe do professor em tocar no apelido foi realmente chocante. Muitos consideram inimaginável. Surpreendente para outros. O clarão vermelho iluminou boa parte do corredor e um corpo bonito, mas desmaiado, fez-se cair ao chão.

As aluninhas da Lufa-Lufa correram em direção ao professor estuporado. Sim, ele tinha sido estuporado por Lily Evans. Assim que chegaram ao corpo, começaram uma ladainha chorosa. Outras, no entanto, encarregaram-se de crucificar a algoz daquele ato hediondo.

- Você só pode está louca, garota! – disse uma, de ar contrafeito.

- Grifinória desgraçada!

- ASSASSINA DESVAIRADA! – berrou outra quase explodindo.

Apesar de tudo, Lily havia deixado sua marca. Uma outra marca, bem diferente da certinha irritante que tinha sido durante dois anos. Era, definitivamente, uma outra Evans.

**_FIM_**

_**

* * *

N/A.:** _Oi pessoal! O que acharam? Quero saber através das reviews, ein!Os trechos em itálico é a letra da musica de Sandy e Junior, Discutivel Perfeição, que me inspirou para a criação da mesma. Bem, essa fic era para ter mais um capítulo (sim, até disse aqui nesse mesmo espaço que teria), mas achei melhor parar poraqui porque eu gostei dela assim. Foi uma espécie de prólogo para as muitas histórias clichês que vi por aí, que contam uma Lily histérica, um James correndo eternamente atrás dela. Fics clichês que eu amo. Outras razões por parar: a falta de tempo e falta de inspiração. Desculpo a todos que tenham lido e esperado por mais um capítulo, e até a próxima fic. 


End file.
